


Good Kitty

by razzywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, He also likes Keith's gloves A LOT, He's parched actually, Lance likes being called 'good kitty', Lance likes being pinned, M/M, NSFW, Space Gays, he's thirsty for Keith, i'm such a sinner, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/pseuds/razzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith learns about Lance's kinks. He uses this knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTTY KLANCE BEYOND THIS POINT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Lance didn't realize it at the time until he was slapped right across the face. He loved Keith. He loved everything about him, but... Holy crow, he loved his fingerless leather gloves the most. He loved the feeling of it across his skin. Lance wanted to be touched all over. 

The blue paladin also loved the way Keith's voice sounded when he praised his lion, calling it a "good kitty." Lance was jealous of a robotic lion. He wanted Keith to say those exact words to his face while caressing it with his stupid gloves that he loved so much. Lance wanted Keith to cuff him anywhere he liked. He wanted Keith so badly. 

Lance would do anything for Keith to have him on his knees on his command. He wanted to—

"Lance!" Keith shouted, finally earning his attention.

"W-what? Huh? Oh, I'm sorry..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The red paladin questioned skeptically. Lance held his breath, suppressing any noise that wanted to escape his lips as Keith pressed his gloved hand against his forehead. "You were out cold. Do you remember anything?"

Lance let out a small groan, making it subtle as to why it was really made for. "No. Nothing at all."

"We're in the training deck. I guess you couldn't handle my rough moves."

The blue paladin's eyes widened as his cheeks bloomed a shade of pink. "W-what? Can you please tell me what happened?"

"We were sparring together, then you fainted," Keith explained.

"Oh." _Phew..._ "Well, I think I should rest right now."

\---

Lance decided to change into something more comfortable, so he dug into his closet to find something to rest in—until—something caught his eye from a hanger. The blue paladin's eyes widened in surprise.

_How the hell did this get here? Was it always here?_

It was a kitten costume. A blue headband with kitty ears, a tail, and knee-high stockings with paw prints, and a collar to finish it off. _I really want to try it—no! I should be resting. But..._

It was too late. He stripped his clothes off, leaving only his briefs on, since that was the only thing that didn't seem to come with the costume. Lance put the headband above his head, then the collar around his neck, which, had a cute bell connected to it. All that was left was the tail and the stockings, which he quickly put on. He looked himself in the mirror, admiring the whole thing. 

"Damn, I look cute! No, wait. _Pur-fect!_ Haha!" Lance chuckled. 

_Oh, God. What am I doing?_

Lance heard footsteps suddenly approaching his door, and he wanted to scream. He was struggling to take off his costume as he heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the door. 

"Lance? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" He stuttered. "I'm just—just give me a min—"

However, the door to his room automatically opened, and he felt all the color from his skin completely fade away. Lance's eyes met with Keith's nonchalant gaze. His heart raced rapidly.

"What the hell are you wearing? I thought you were resting."

"Yeah, I—"

"Liar."

_"Shut up."_

They held each other's gaze for a minute longer until Keith broke the silence.

"You look stupid," he said, entering his room.

"I don't need fashion advice from you," Lance scoffed. Keith ignored the insult and continued to stare him down. It was a deadly glare. Lance smirked. "You like what you see?"

"Yeah."

Lance blushed furiously. He wasn't expecting that at all. _Oh, shit._ Keith's hands were clenched. The blue paladin gulped anxiously. Those fingerless gloves... He wanted Keith to grab his hair, and yank it in a fistful. Lance immediately shook the thought away from his head. 

"What did you—"

"Yeah. I like what I see. Got a problem with that?"

Lance was taken aback. His voice was almost inaudible as he retorted back. "No." 

Keith walked up closer to Lance, and shoved him hard onto the mattress. Lance yelped from the sudden impact. His eyes widened as the red paladin adjusted himself on top of him.

_No fucking way..._

"Keith." 

"What?"

"Do you have a kitty kink?!"

The red paladin's brows narrowed, staring at the boy beneath him. "Are you trying to turn me on?"

Lance didn't answer back. The answers were obvious to both questions. "Well," Keith began. "It's working." The blue paladin gasped as he felt the touch of a fingerless glove above his chest. Keith smirked in amusement above him. That look made Lance want to run and hide. He was exposed. "Oh, Lance," Keith chuckled. "Don't tell me that _this_ is what turns you on."

Lance looked to the side, averting his gaze. The temperature in his face increased, and he was holding his breath. His eyes closed shut at the sound of Keith's condescending laugh. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise."

"Fuck you," Lance said through gritted teeth, managing to make eye contact again. "You'd like that, yeah?"

"Get off of me!" Lance shouted. He struggled beneath Keith's weight. It was pointless. Keith had him perfectly pinned down. The blue paladin groaned in defeat. He was about to scream for help until a fingerless glove clasped around his mouth. "Sh," Keith hushed. "They'll hear us."

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He was just too tired to fight back anymore, so he obeyed. Then the next two words that came out of Keith's mouth made Lance open his eyes in shock. 

_"Good kitty."_

Keith began to stroke the kitty ears from Lance's headband after retracting his hand from his lips. Lance stared up at Keith, breathing heavily. "Say it again," he pleaded. 

"Say what?" Keith asked in fake misunderstanding.

"What you just said!"

"What did I say?" 

Lance groaned. He really wanted to— _no._ He _needed_ to hear it again. "Keith, _please."_

"Begging, huh?"

Lance looked desperate. As if he wouldn't be able to live another day until Keith repeated those two words. Keith smiled deviously, and bent his head to Lance's level, never breaking eye contact. "Good kitty," he whispered in Lance's ear. The blue paladin bit his lip in satisfaction. Keith's warm breath trickled down Lance's neck, making him tremble. 

The blue paladin suddenly heard the sound of a chain being connected to his collar. Lance looked above him and saw Keith smirking once again. "Let's play."

Keith yanked Lance's collar forward, and crashed their lips together, earning a surprised look from the blue paladin. He was quick to cave in. Keith grabbed Lance by the neck, bringing him closer to him, and Lance let out a soft moan. 

The red paladin let go of Lance's chain and began to unbuckle his belt quickly, then threw his pants on the floor. Lance took the moment to admire Keith's toned torso as he stripped his shirt off. Their lips soon crashed again and Lance was more than thankful that Keith kept his gloves on. Keith was still in his underwear, which hugged his ass in the nicest way. 

Keith was leaving love marks all over Lance's neck to his torso. _"Keith,"_ Lance moaned as the red paladin caressed his chest with his fingerless glove. That stupid thing would be the death of him. Keith slowly traced his hand downwards, and Lance's breath hitched in his throat. 

Keith didn't bother to ask. He knew the answer. It was a _hell yes_ in Lance's eyes. He wasted no time at all. Keith's gloved hand wrapped around Lance's member in an instant and he began to stroke every inch of it. The blue paladin bit his lip, suppressing the slightest sound that wanted to escape his lip. His breathing was erratic and he couldn't hold back the urge to thrust upwards, arching his back. Keith pushed him back down. "Sit still, Lance. Like a good kitty."

Those words were driving Lance over the edge. He could feel the friction between his legs begin to grow stronger. _"Mph..."_

"Let it out," Keith said, stroking faster. "Don't hold back."

 _"Agh..."_ Lance groaned. "You said to be quiet!"

Lance's eyes flashed fear. He didn't know if he was a screamer, but he assumed that he was very much so. Especially with Keith taking charge. The blue paladin cupped his hands over his mouth, not taking any chances. Keith grabbed Lance's hands and pinned them over his head. 

"I want to hear your voice. Say my name," Keith demanded. Lance was sweating and his pantings were heavy. Don't give in! This guy's hands can't make me— " _Mm... Ah! Hngh—"_

"I'm waiting, Lance."

Lance couldn't resist it. _"Ha...ah! Keith..."_ he moaned in a low tone. He was too worried. 

"If you don't say my name louder, I swear I won't let you cum!" Keith's grip was firm and his thumb pressed down hard at the tip of Lance's cock. 

Lance bit his lip tightly. This was a fight he knew he would lose, and he did. 

 _"Fuck! Ah! Keith~!"_ He shouted in pleasure. _"Keith! I'm—"_

His words were cut off by Keith's lips pressing against his again. He loved those lips. Keith, without warning, let his tongue explore Lance's mouth, earning a pleasurable sound. Keith momentarily retracted his lips slowly away, staring down at the sight of Lance's disheveled hair and crooked headband. It was close to falling off of his head. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he was completely out of breath. It was obvious that he wanted more, and Keith wasn't finished with him yet. It was a beautiful sight.

"I want you, Lance," Keith panted. "And I'm going to have you."

"I'm all yours, dipshit," Lance retorted, slightly regretting the tone in his voice. Keith didn't seem to notice, or care. The red paladin raised his thumb up to Lance's lips. "Suck it," Keith said, and Lance did not hesitate to obey his order. The blue paladin's tongue licked his finger, and his breath was hot. The leather of Keith's glove met Lance's tongue and the blue paladin let out a moan. He was sucking at his own pace, not too fast or slow. He was enjoying himself. "Such a good kitty. Such a pretty kitty."

Lance was melting from his words. Keith retracted his hand from his mouth and yanked on his chain again. Keith was now completely in the nude and he cupped Lance's flushed face in his hands and kissed him passionately, caressing every inch of him before flipping him on his stomach. Lance reached his arm out in front of him, grabbing a fistful of sheets in his trembling hand. The blue paladin didn't get the chance to better prepare himself as Keith suddenly thrusted into him.

"Oh, shit!" 

Lance dug his face into the pillow in front of him, blocking out the pleasurable moans that escaped his lips. Lance thought that he was still too loud. Although his voice was muffled from the pillow in his face, it could still be heard, he thought. The blue paladin almost yelped as Keith yanked him from his hair, arching his neck all the way back. Keith's warm lips met his neck, and Lance's knees began to quiver. 

"What are you afraid of? Don't be such pussy," Keith whispered. If Lance wasn't so turned on right now, he would've said something. And, ironically, he was a pussy-cat! Keith began to thrust faster and harder, and Lance was struggling to hold back his moans once again. The blue paladin couldn't resist to thrust back into him, and he regret it immediately. The friction between his legs grew and his cock felt hot. He was getting close.

Keith's gloved hand reached in front of Lance's throbbing cock and began to stroke it as he continuously thrusted into him. "You're my little pussy-cat. Aren't you?" Lance gasped, struggling to form words. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes, I am!" His voice squeaked as Keith began to leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder blades. "Yes, you are," he agreed in satisfaction. 

Lance was first to release himself. He knew he couldn't last much longer with Keith taking control, but it felt amazing. Keith came afterwards, and they both moaned in ecstasy. Keith collapsed right on top of Lance's exhausted body. The blue paladin hummed in comfort as Keith began to scratch his back softly, earning what he liked to call a cat's pur, which was really a soft moan. 

"I love you, Lance," Keith said, kissing his back softly. 

"I love you, too, Keith."

Then, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ ✿ ❁ [Tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) ❀ ✿ ❁


End file.
